


Peppermint (Wilford Warfstache/Reader) Smut Fluff

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Forced Orgasms, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Punishment, Smut, he's a good dom, sweet Dom, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Request: Dom!Wilford x reader, where Wil punishes the reader.Here’s the thing, I HC Wilford as a damn good dom, but on the softer side. So I hope even though this is more of an easy punishment, you still like it!Warnings: Smut, over stimulation, multiple orgasms, forced orgasms, oral sex, unprotected sex, fluff, after care





	Peppermint (Wilford Warfstache/Reader) Smut Fluff

“I'm giving you one chance to apologize, pumpkin, and ease your punishment,” Wilford murmured softly.

My eyes shut hard as his hands slowly pulled up my shirt, calloused fingers brushing against my skin in a way that made me shudder.

“I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not sorry,” I whimpered as his hands cupped my bare breasts.

His growl rumbled through his chest against my back in a warning.

“I see. Then don't bother asking me to go easy on you tonight,” he sighed.

A sharp pinch to my sensitive nipples had my knees weakening. Pleasure shocked through my core when he pulled and kneeded my breasts with fervor.

“You were a very bad girl tonight, you know that? Teasing me like that. The skirt I could handle, but no bra? Touching me under the table while I talked to Dark? You nearly made a fool out of me. For every time you teased me to the point of almost cumming, you're getting twice the orgasms.”

My eyes shot open and I turned to look at him in disbelief.

“Orgasms are a punishment?” I questioned curiously.

“Trust me pumpkin, when you're on your third or fourth, you'll understand. You've got ten coming to you.”

I couldn't help but grin at the thought. If this was a punishment, I was going to do it more often!

“That's only the beginning. I'm still going to fuck your sweet little pussy too, sweetheart. When I'm done with you, you're never going to do that to me again.”

His tone was vicious, as if he really believed I'd regret it. A hiss tore from my lips as he pulled on my hardened peaks again, stretching them until I couldn't stop a pained cry.  
Suddenly his hands were moving again and my shirt was gone, my skirt following quickly after.

“On the bed, hands at the headboard.”

When he pulled out the toy box, I felt the little bit of lust lingering in my belly pool into full on arousal. Out came the pink, fluffy handcuffs, Japanese silk bondage ropes, and the wand. My thighs clenched in anticipation.

Wilford's eyes met mine and I saw the dom persona drop for a moment as his hand skirted my calf.

“You remember your stop word?” he asked gently.

“Peppermint,” I answered positively.

“And you're feeling okay with this?”

I nodded and replied, “Very okay.”

That made the look shift back, the air of dominance cloaking my sweet lover once again.

“Hands up.”

The cuffs were soft and warm against my wrists while their partners locked around the posts. I tested the reach and found it comfortable, tossing him a smile to ease his mind. He was always worried about my comfort, even during punishments.

I gave him free range of my legs as he maneuvered them, pressing my calf to the back of my thigh, promptly wrapping the soft pink rope around my legs. Once both were firmly in place, I gave a little wiggle and couldn't help a whimper at the feeling of being unable to move away.

“All good pumpkin?” he questioned, fingers lightly tracing up and down my inner thigh.

“Mmhmm, very good,” I breathed out softly.

“Glad to hear it, because soon enough you're not going to be.”

The threat was soft spoken but lingered heavily in my mind as I watched him roll up the sleeve of his yellow button up. An unbidden moan fell from my lips at the sight. He knew what seeing his sleeves rolled up, exposing his muscular forearms, did to me.

Giving a light wink, he sat on the edge of the bed and, after a click, the loud buzzing filled the air. I jumped in anticipation and bit my lip.

His mustache danced as his gaze narrowed and his hand moved between my legs.

As intense as ever, the wand vibrated against my clit ever so slightly, causing my legs to slam shut in an attempt to draw it closer or push it away.

“Nuh-uh, keep 'em open or I'll tie them open as well,” he muttered, large hand firmly gripping my inner thigh again and pulling it aside.

My eyes clenched shut in determination as he pressed the vibrating head against my sensitive nub again. Back arching and legs aching, I curled my fingers against my palms and wriggled under the stimulation.

“Look at this. Already so wet for me, pumpkin. I love it,” he cooed, fingers running down my thigh to my core, “Makes this much easier.”

Without warning, he thrust one finger in.

“Fuck, Wil!” I cried, head slamming back into the pillows.

I could feel the resistance to the sudden intrusion melting away as he worked his digit in and out slowly, pressing open the further reaches of my core on each descent.

It only took a few moments for him to press the second one in and find that sweet spot he was so good at playing.

Nails digging into my palms, my thighs and calves flexed in their bonds, begging to be free and wrap around him. I felt the telltale signs of a blinding climax building and couldn't stop the building moans pressing up my throat.

“Fuck, Wil, close. I-I'm close,” I cried, body quivering in need.

“Come for me then, pumpkin. No need to hold back anything tonight.”

Given permission, I focused harder on clenching around his fingers, timing to get the pressure and depth just right, until the first flicker came to life. All rhythm was forgotten as I tried to roll my hips against the wand and his fingers, begging his name into the near silence.

It was with a broken squeal that I finally came, all noise silenced as it hit hard enough to blow my senses away.

When everything came back, I was screaming his name with frantic moans, his motions never stopping.

“That's one down. Nine to go! You're doing wonderful, sweetheart.”

Two and three came so swiftly they melded into the after shocks of the first, and I soon found overstimulation to be a problem.

“Too much, Wil!” I gasped out, twitching in hopes to get somewhere away from the wand.

“Mmm, starting to feel it hmm?” he purred with a chuckle, “You're only on three, pumpkin. You've got seven more to go!”

My eyes shot open in disbelief as his words finally sunk in.

“A-At least- fuck- take the wand away... for a moment, please!” I begged.

He seemed to be thinking before pulling it away. His fingers didn't stop though, urging a deep moan from my throat as I focused on just the feeling of his skilled fingers.

“I'll be nice and give you a choice. Would you like to continue with the wand, or allow me to do the honors?” he asked.

Biting my lip, I met his gaze and barely stifled a gasp at the hungry look present.

“Y-You,” I managed to murmur.

“I was hoping you'd say that.”

With a flop, he landed on his belly and tugged me down by my bound thighs before promptly burying his face in between them.

“Goddamnit!”

Still sensitive, it was hard not to clench up around his head. Sweat began beading on my forehead and along my back as he took his leisurely time, switching from little kitten licks to long, slow strokes as his fingers matched the pace.

When he finally quickened his fingers, I felt the tension building again, and then it changed as he angled his fingers up.

A mild panic washed over me as the sudden urge to urinate came over me, but then I relaxed once I realized what it was. Long ago he'd told me he could do this, if he tried hard enough, but we'd never explored it beyond discussing it. It was so much more intense than I expected and I could barely breathe under the pleasure mounting fast and hard.

“Wil, I- I'm- Don't stop, baby, please. So good,” I rambled, tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

It built and built, feeling beyond anything he'd done before, and when it finally broke, my scream was so forceful it hurt my throat. Bliss swept over every inch of my body, tugging from deep within and leaving no place untouched to it. His moan was loud even in my hazy delight and I noticed, with sudden panic and mortification, that my thighs and ass were slick with my fluids.

He voice wavered in and out of my ears for a moment before everything went dark.

What felt like only a second later, I was waking to his voice quietly singing a little ditty, his breath washing over my forehead.

I was surprised to find my hands and legs free. With a groan, I moved to get more comfortable and tilted my head back, silencing his song.

“Oh pumpkin, I'm glad you're awake,” he sighed, “I'm so sorry, Y/N. I didn't expect-”

“Sorry? For what? I mean, passing out wasn't expected, but jesus...” I let my quiet statement trail off as my cheeks heated up, “That was the best thing I've ever felt.”

That took some of the guilt out of his expression. Lifting my hand, I gently ran a finger along his mustache before tracing his jaw line.

“How long was I out?”

“Fifteen minutes. I was about to get the doctor if you didn't wake up soon,” he admitted.

The distraught look on his face tugged at my heart and I gently lifted up, minding my sore muscles, pressing my lips softly to his. He slowly responded, hand tentatively resting against my side.

“You didn't hurt me, I'm okay,” I assured him as I bumped my nose against his, “I'm better than okay. God, you don't understand. I never expected anything could feel better than how good you always make me feel, and yet that was... it was incredible!”

After what felt like eons, that familiar cocky smile came to his lips and his eyes lit up.

“Really?”

I nodded and bit my lip suggestively, running a lone nail down his neck and under the collar of his shirt.

“Really. The only thing that could make it better now would be you actually fucking me.”

Despite the multiple orgasms, I still felt that slight emptiness of not having had his cock in me. His gaze searched mine curiously but finally he pulled back, licking his lips with a sigh as he undid pushed his suspenders off. I quickly got to work, unbuttoning his shirt in time until he could pull it off and throw it aside. He made quick work of his pants and boxers as well before I was slammed back on the bed.

“I was scared,” he admitted in a hushed breath as his lips brushed mine repeatedly, “I never want to hurt you.”

Reaching up, I slid my fingers into his hair and let the tip of my tongue poke out to taste his lips.

“You didn't hurt me. I swear, Wilford, I'm okay other than the usual little bit of soreness from being bound up, okay? You believe me?”

“Of course I do pumpkin,” he murmured.

“Then fuck me.”

With a soft chortle that sounded relieved, he pressed his head against my still wet entrance and pushed in with deliberate slowness. Our groans melded wonderfully in the air.

Tugging on his soft locks, I nipped at his bottom lip, earning a playful growl.

“You really must feel fine if you're teasing me again after all of this,” he groaned.

“What can I say, I love it when you get a little rough.”

His responding moan was husky and deep and make goosebumps prickle up over my skin. A shift in his hips was the only warning I got before he sped up his thrusts, sending his cock in deep and rough, filling the room with the sound of our bodies slapping together.

My hands left his hair to wrap around his shoulders, holding on snugly as that undeniable tightness gathered in my core.

“Fuck Wil,” I whimpered.

“You gonna come again for me, pumpkin?” he asked, voice gruff and ardent in my ears.

“Yes! God, yes.”

“Ngh, god damn- come for me, baby, let go and- mm, fuck- come Y/N!”

Squeezing around him as close as I could, I relished in the delightful sensation of his cock pulsing in my core, the warmth of his cum filling me until I couldn't handle it anymore. My moans and squeals were muted and weak compared to before, but the shudders of bliss ran rampant through my body as if still touch starved.

His groan rumbled across my head as he slowed to a stop. Sloppy, open mouthed kisses rained down on my face as he carefully slid out, and I lifted up to catch one on my lips.

“You were right,” I managed to murmured between soft kisses with a little giggle, “Never earning those multiple orgasms again.”


End file.
